smallville_mega_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Conner Kent: Haunted
Conner Kent: Haunted follows the beginnings of Superboy's hero life and ending with him becoming a solo hero with aid of his friends, including John Jones and Megan Morse. Additions *Season 1 - Megan Morse and John Jones move to Smallville where Megan and Conner start a relationship. The Crisis involves the Batman universe now. *Season 2 - Miss Martian joins Young Justice. *Season 3 - Miss Martian and Conner begin dating *Season 4 - Miss Martian helps out in the Thanagarian invasion. Characters Main Characters *Clark Kent *Conner Kent *Lex Luthor *Tess Mercer *Alex Luthor *Lena Luthor *Chloe Sullivan *Lois Lane *Bruce Wayne *John Blake *Barbara Gordon *Oliver Queen *John Jones *Megan Morse Supporting Characters *Zoe (10/40) *Clayton (10/40) *Kara Kent (7/40) *Lana Lang (7/40) *Alfred Pennyworth (7/40) *Bart Allen (7/40) *Shelby (6/40) *James Gordon (6/40) *Emily Lang (5/40) *Roy Queen (5/40) *Rokk Krinn (5/40) *Garth Ranzz (5/40) *Imra Ardeen (5/40) *Tinya Wazzo (5/40) *Brainiac 5 (5/40) *Salu Digby (5/40) *Ayla Ranzz (5/40) *Pax (5/40) *Lionel Luthor (Earth-2) (5/40) *TB Bruce Wayne (5/40) *TB Dick Grayson (5/40) *TB Barbara Gordon (5/40) *Mercy Graves (4/40) *Martha Kent (4/40) *Joker (4/40) *TB Clark Kent (4/40) *TB Ellen Yin (4/40) *TB Ethan Bennett (4/40) *TB Oliver Queen (4/40) *TB John Jones (4/40) *TB Katar Hol (4/40) *TB Victor Stone (4/40) *TB Garfield Logan (4/40) *TB Starfire (4/40) *TB Raven Roth (4/40) *Arrow Oliver Queen (4/40) *Arrow Dinah Lance (4/40) *Bizarro (3/40) *Harvey Bullock (3/40) *Ellen Yin (3/40) *Ethan Bennett (3/40) *Mia Dearden (3/40) *Dr. Fate (3/40) *Zatanna Zatara (3/40) *Zan (3/40) *Janya (3/40) *Clark Luthor (3/40) *Thea Queen (3/40) *Moira Queen (3/40) *John Diggle (3/40) *Felicity Smoak (3/40) *Tommy Merlyn (3/40) *Lionel Luthor (2/40) *Victoria Hardwick (2/40) *Jor-El (2/40) *Oswald Cobblepot (2/40) *Harvey Dent (2/40) *Edward Nigma (2/40) *Matt Hagen (2/40) *Joe Chill (2/40) *Thomas Wayne (2/40) *Martha Wayne (2/40) *Rachel Dawes (2/40) *Dinah Lance (2/40) *Victor Stone (2/40) *Anti-Monitor (2/40) *Tess Luthor (2/40) *Chloe Sullivan (Earth-2) (2/40) *Lois Queen (Earth-2) (2/40) *Bruce Wayne (Earth-2) (2/40) *Jester (2/40) *Oliver Queen (Earth-2) (2/40) *Argo (1/40) *Otis Berg (1/40) *Winslow Schott (1/40) *John Corben (1/40) *Zor-El (1/40) *Alura (1/40) *Virgil Swann (1/40) *Bridgette Crosby (1/40) *Jimmy Olsen (1/40) *Jimmy Olsen (1/40) *Sam Lane (1/40) *Emil Hamilton (1/40) *Selina Kyle (1/40) *Bane (1/40) *Jonathan Crane (1/40) *Waylon Jones (1/40) *Angel Rojas (1/40) *Vicki Vale (1/40) *Lucius Fox (1/40) *Barbara Kean (1/40) *Jimmy Gordon (1/40) *Jack Ryder (1/40) *Quincy Sharp (1/40) *Leonard Snart (1/40) *Vordigan (1/40) *Slade Wilson (1/40) *Solomon Grundy (1/40) *Psimon (1/40) *Carter Hall (1/40) *Shayera Hall (1/40) *Hro Talak (1/40) *Paran Dul (1/40) *Vic Sage (1/40) *Wade Eiling (1/40) *Mad Mod (1/40) *Traveler (1/40) *Emily Dinsmore (1/40) *Dinah Drake (1/40) *Quentin Lance (1/40) Minor Characters *Lillian Luthor *Jonathan Kent *Eric Marsh *Malcolm *Robin Blake *Rachel Dunleavy *Carmine Falcone *Rupert Thorne *Carlton Duquesne *Ashley Sawyer *Roland Dagget *Teddy Deebs *Stella Bates *Neal Emmerson *Hamilton Hill *Detective Bennett *Regina Zellerbach *Bob Zellerbach *Julia Ramarque *Victoria Sharp *Sal Maroni Links *https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10309463/1/Conner-Kent-Haunted-Season-1 *http://smallville-top-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Conner_Kent:_Haunted *http://smallville-ultra-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Conner_Kent:_Haunted *http://smallville-mega-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Conner_Kent:_Haunted Category:Haunted Category:Conner Kent: Haunted